The Gaang in the Years to Come
by SapphireBlueXXX
Summary: This story is when the gaang is much older, and have new adventures. Rated M because I will probably get carried away. Criticism is always welcome.
1. The letter

**Hey everybody! This is still the same old avatar the last air bender except it's after the 100 year war, and when their much older. These are ages of everybody in this story: Aang 16 Katara 18 Toph 16 Sokka 19 Zuko 20**

**I hope you like it!**

**Katara's Pov**

The sun painted the sky yellow and orange that evening, as I walked outside and into the sun house to find my boyfriend. When I got there I saw that his back was toward me, he was sitting cross legged. I kneeled down next to him, yet I was still careful not to disturb him, and grabbed the little dinner bowel that was by him. About to leave I heard him get up and walk toward me.

"Katara," he called. I turned around and faced gray eyed handsome boy that had been my boyfriend for four years know. I smiled.

"Are you done meditating?" I asked him.

"Yah, I just thought that the sunset was so beautiful, I had to come outside and enjoy it. Besides it is way too noisy inside the palace." He said as he brushed off the dust from siting on the floor of the sun house.

I nodded understanding. At this moment we were visiting Zuko and Mai for their wedding, and well EVERYONE was there for it.

"We should get back to Ba Sing Sa in the morning anyway," I said back.

"Yah, we still have to do business with the king, don't we?"

"Aang is something wrong; you have been acting strange all afternoon?" I asked starting to get worried. He sighed and handed me a letter scroll. I gingerly took it from his hand and opened it.

_Avatar Aang,_

_It is in my deepest regret to tell you that King Bumi, died last night in his sleep. His majesty's funeral will be held two weeks from the marrow, please come the King wanted me to give you and your friends something to remember him by._

_You and your friends wear something purple and red for that was Bumi's favorite colors._

_Sincerely,_

_Caption Mong_

My hand went to my mouth in shock as I read the words on the parchment. "Oh Aang, I'm so sorry," I said as I scooped him into a big hug.

"It's ok; at least he lived longer than most."

"See just look on the bright side things," I whispered in his year. As I pulled away I remember the small boy in the ice burg that I found so long ago. He was taller than me know at least.

"What are you thinking about?" he as he put his arm around me. I set down the bowel on the ledge

"Just when I met you and how you changed."

"When I wanted you to go penguin sledding," he added laughing.

"We should do that again," I suggested. I eyed him and saw that he was grinning. "For old time sake."

"That could be fun," he said.

He led me to the steps, and we sat down. The last of the sun set was peeking through the mountains. I leaned my head on his shoulder he pulled me closer. And we just sat there enjoying each other's presents until Sokka had to ruin it.

"Are you guys over there making out?" Sokka called as he walked up to us. I barley saw him through the dim light.

"No, even if we were it would be none of your business," I yelled back. I took my head off of Aang's shoulder and folded my arms in disgust. Can he just leave us alone for once? Ever since Aang and I stared dating he would barge in on moments such as this one.

Ignoring what I just said completely he turned to Aang. "Why did you leave us after the wedding?"

Aang looked down. "Sorry Sokka, I just wanted alone time for a second."

"It's not alone time if your with somebody else, Aang,"Sokka said pointing to me.

"I guess I see your point," Aang said shrugging he's shoulders.

"He just found out that Bumi died," I said with disgust.

"Oh…. I'm sorry," Sokka mumbled awkwardly.

I shook my head. My brother could never sense the mood, even if it was right in front of his face.

"It doesn't matter," Aang said pushing the apology away.

"Can I join your little meeting," Toph said sneaking up on us.

"Yea, but I would hardly call it a meeting" Aang said. Toph got up to us earth bended a chair and sat down lazily.

"I ate too much cream puffs," she sighed. I giggled; Typical. "Hey sugar queen what's so funny?"

"Oh nothing," I said while grabbing Aangs hand. Aang squeezed back.

"Can you guys go ten seconds without holding hands?" Toph snickered.

"Ewwwww there holding hands again," Sokka said grossed out.

"Just be glad we are not making out," I said sarcastically.

"Man that would be worse," Sokka said.

"In that case I guess we will," I said. I faced Aang and kissed him full on the mouth, he kissed back.

"That's it I'm out I had enough oogies for one day," Sokka said walking away.

"That's right, run," I called out.

"Seriously Katara, you guys fight like cats and dogs, yet your adults," Toph said lazily.

"Oh, I just think its sweet, I mean they just do it out of love," Aang said. I looked over at him.

"What no," I said back.

"Yes-"he started.

"Sssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," I said quieting him. He turned to me his goofy grin barely visible, and he leaned down and kissed me.

"My cue to leave, I'm tired anyway" Toph yelled.

**So how did you like it? Should I continue? **


	2. Bumi's request

**Katara**

The icy wind from riding Appa inched up my back making me shiver. We just had an audience with the king of Ba Sing Sa and that almost took to weeks. Now we were making are way toward Omashu. Aang was distant the whole time, like he was still sad or something. I wish he would tell me what else was bothering him, but whenever I asked him he would say that he missed Bumi and walk away.

"Are you cold sweetie," Aang asked. I nodded, and he held out his arms inviting me to sit with him the front. I obliged and climbed to him. He then wrapped his orange cloak around me and held me close. "Is that better."

"Yah," I said as I snuggled into his chest. I grinned knowing that Sokka would be totally grossed out by the view.

"Really guys," Sokka said angrily.

"What happened?" Toph said clueless.

"Can't you se-"he stared.

"No I can't Sokka, you would think that you would remember that I am blind."

"Sorry," he apologized. I shook my head he was so clueless. Aang laughed.

**Two hours later**

"Welcome Avatar, to Omashu," the captain yelled as we landed. Aang air bender himself down and helped me off Appa.

"We will take your Bison to the stables sir," a servant said leading Appa away.

"Thank you," Aang called back.

"Avatar please I will take you and your friend's rooms." the captain said. We followed him in to the palace, looking at the passing servants and the town's people all of them were wearing the clashing colors that we were told to wear to King Bumi's funeral. "Hear is Katara and Aangs room," he said getting to a nicely refurnished room. The only problem was that there was only one bed, but before we could say anything the guard left with a confused Sokka and a smirking Toph.

"Aang….. ummmm," I said looking at him. He was distracted.

"Katara there is a note on the bed," he mumbled as he walked over to it. When he was done reading it he handed it to me. Was he blushing? I looked down at the note.

_Aang,_

_Share a room with Katara. It is my last request of you, and you two need some action._

_Bumi_

_P.S. I love bacon_

"Sokka is going to kill the dead," I sighed. "And knowing Bumi and his orders they're not going to let me change rooms."

"Would be all that bad," Aang smiled.

"Noooo, but Sokka will kill me."

"Katara you are 18 years old, plus Sokka shares a room with Suki all the time," He said sitting on the bed. I raised my eye brows; I never thought Aang would say something like that.

"I guess you're right," I finally stated setting down our bags. I sat next to him, he put his arm around me.

"If you don't-"

"No I do," I quickly interrupted. Just then Sokka and Toph walked in.

"If you touch her, I will kill you," Sokka stated to Aang.

"Hold on Sokka, Katara is like 18 can't she do whatever she wants, I mean if you guys were still in the water tribe she would already be married, and probably pregnant." Toph said holding him back.

"She's right Sokka," Katara said standing up. "Besides how do you know if me and Aang already slept together."

"You haven't," Toph said knowingly.

"How would you know," I shot back.

"I can feel everything," she said rolling her eyes. "Even that time when Sokka had sex with Suki in the tent next to mine when he was 15."

Sokka blushed and walked out of the room muttering things under his breath.

"Well that was awkward," Aang said quietly.

"Yea, it kind of was," Toph said walking out.

I sighed and look over at aang. He was red from head to toe, I laughed and hugged him. "Aang you don't have to be embarrassed, even though it's kind of cute."

"But-"as he started but as he was talking someone walked in, expecting that person to be Sokka a jumped up and was about to yell, but it ended up to be just a palace guard.

"Avatar it is dinner time," the guy said awkwardly.

**I was bored so I decided to write this, and I'm going to continue writing until this story is done. Guess what might happen in the next chapter ;) **


End file.
